Não Era Para Ela Saber
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Ele nunca teve a intenção de contar a ela.


**Não Era Para Ela Saber**

Não era para ela saber, porque mesmo sendo tão jovem ele sabia muito bem que a familiaridade que ele sentia por Hinata-sama era imprópria. Ela a Herdeira e ele apenas um membro da família secundária.

Mesmo que seu pai tivesse lhe dito que era seu dever protege-la, aquela conexão não o fazia especial, todo membro da família secundária tinha como dever proteger a família principal. Ter sido escolhido para o guardião pessoal dela não significava que ele tinha autorização para ter sentimentos por ela; afinal, ele apenas deveria ser sua sombra.

Não era para ela saber, não era para ninguém saber, porque ele sentiu nojo de si mesmo ao perceber que aqueles sentimentos haviam crescido como ervas daninhas. Porque eles não morriam? Porque eles todos não morriam? Porque era dever de seu pai morrer como um sacrifício sem valor para que ela e Hiashi-sama pudessem continuar vivendo sem marcas e livres como ele nunca iria ser?

Não era para ela saber e ele tinha certeza que jamais teria dificuldade de esconder depois daquela luta. Ela perdeu tão facilmente que ele quase sentiu pena. Ele havia sonhado em humilhá-la e a seu pai por tanto tempo, mas quando ela estava no chão, quebrada e respirando com dificuldade, quando Hiashi-sama o pronunciou o vencedor com uma face lívida, ele não se alegrou com a vitória, ele não sentiu nenhum prazer em feri-la. E aquilo havia ferido a _ele_.

Talvez ele estivesse sofrendo por causa da lavagem cerebral pela qual todo membro da família secundária havia sido submetido, especialmente quando durante toda sua criação ele havia sido condicionado a mantê-la longe do perigo. Apesar de sua determinação de lutar por liberdade, ele havia sido tão danificado por aquela pútrida estrutura de poder que ele não poderia nem mesmo aliviar seu coração massacrado com doce vingança. Ele não a amava o suficiente para perdoá-la, mas ele não a odiava o suficiente para tirar prazer de sua dor.

Não era para ela saber e nem ele próprio conseguia suportar àquilo. Como, ele se perguntava, como ele poderia ainda ter sentimentos por uma criatura tão patética?

Ela não era herdeira nenhuma agora, mas eles ainda o mantiveram como sua sombra. Ela não se importava a quem lhe mandassem servir, mas ele se sentia um tanto mal-empregado naquela posição. Bunke ou não, ainda era clara sua genialidade, porque ele ainda tinha que continuar protegendo a vergonha do clã?

Ele não era tolo o suficiente para questionar a inteligência de Hiashi-sama, mas ele se perguntava qual era a razão para que ele tivesse sido mantido naquela posição.

Mas talvez, ele pensava amargamente, mesmo um membro da bunke ainda era um membro da bunke, feito para servir a souke, mesmo suas vergonhas.

Não era para ela saber e ainda assim ela sabia muito mais do que ele sonhava que ela soubesse. Não apenas isso, ela havia dito que sentia pena dele.

Ele não havia sentido raiva igual, e o sentimento o tomou como um todo. Ele sentiu como se jamais fosse sentir outra coisa. Ele não conseguia pensar com clareza, ele só queria que aquilo desaparecesse, ele queria que _ela_ desaparecesse, ele não conseguia suportar que tal pequena, insignificante, nojenta criatura estivesse não somente expondo os mais secretos conteúdos de seu coração para que todos vissem, mas também sentindo pena dele. Como ela ousava? Como ela ousava falar daquele modo com ele? Como ela ousava sentir-se daquela forma por ele? Pensar que tinha permissão para tanto? Mas para os membros da família principal nada é sagrado, para eles não há limites, não há respeito por nada nem por ninguém.

Ainda assim, ele se perguntava se a luta não havia sido uma armadilha, se ele não estava se deixando manipular outra vez. Hiashi-sama havia estado na audiência e seu selo não havia sido acionado, suas entranhas congelavam em pensar que, talvez, ele havia sido usado para descartar o membro defeituoso do clã. O que haveria acontecido a ele se ele não houvesse sido parado?

Não era para ela saber e ele tinha tanta vergonha de se aproximar dela ou sequer pensar em algo relevante para dizer. E, para surpresa dele próprio, ele não sabe porque o faz, mas uma manhã ele diz a ela que havia sido incumbido de treiná-la. Se ela fosse qualquer outro membro da família principal, ela o teria o questionado, mas sendo Hinata, ela apenas timidamente assente e espera por futura instrução.

E é talvez pelo comportamento tão passivo que ele é tão duro com ela. Porque nove anos de raiva não desaparecem só porque ele agora sabe a verdade, porque ele ainda está magoado pelo fato de que ela o forçou a encarar seu próprio sofrimento de maneira tão exposta, e porque o irrita que ela seja tão fraca e faça seu trabalho de guardião tão difícil. Afinal, ela é gennin, ela irá sair em missões e ele não poderá estar sempre ao seu lado mantendo-a longe do perigo.

Ele se sente culpado depois, quando ela sai machucada por sobrecarregar o byakugan, mas ele sente orgulho dela também e agradável surpresa, pois ela não reclamou ou deixou demonstrar que ele havia sido duro demais com ela.

Não era para ela saber, mas enquanto os anos passavam ele se perguntava que ela fingia cegueira para não ferir o orgulho dele. Porque, devagar e, tão rápido que ele terminava a maioria dos encontros com ela se sentindo tonto, eles ficaram cada vez mais próximos e presentemente, era difícil esconder seu carinho toda vez que ela sorria para ele. Porque ela fazia isso agora, e não apenas isso, ela era muito mais e ele era tão, tão sortudo de pode vê-la se tornando aquela pessoa forte, independente e confiante. O problema era que era impossível parar seu coração de continuar naquele caminhão sem volta, impossível impedir que aqueles sentimentos proibidos continuassem crescendo como ervas daninhas que eles eram e o tomando por inteiro.

Mas com a proximidade, ele também estava perto o bastante para ver o quão fortemente ela desejava por outro alguém. E ele se sentia um idiota toda vez que ela dizia algo, ou olhava para ele apenas para enxergar outro e o seu coração estupido doía em resposta, porque realmente, que direito ele tinha de sentir-se daquela forma? Que direito que ele, Hyuuga Neji, um membro da família secundária, tinha sobre ela? E depois da prova chunnin? Ele tinha sorte de que ela não o odiasse e de forma alguma merecia sua amizade. E era prova de sua absurda arrogância que ele mantinha aqueles sentimentos por ela. Afinal, mesmo que ele passasse todos os dias com ela, não havia sido a influência dele que havia feito com que ela deixasse de ser o membro mais patético do clã Hyuuga para a flor a desabrochar que ela era agora.

Não era para ela saber, mas ele se sentiu tentado a dizer pela primeira vez quando ouviu o que ela havia feito para salvar a vida _dele_. E ele se sentiu sujo, porque dar a ela aquele fardo para carrega não seria apenas cruel, mas também um método simples de a chantagear para que ela não desistisse se sua própria vida tão fácil, de responsabilizá-la por sua felicidade, como se ela lhe devesse algo apenas porque ele tinha sentimentos por ela.

Então, ele nada disse, mas prometeu a si mesmo de que não haveria uma próxima vez. Ele jamais deixaria que ela arriscasse a própria vida daquela forma outra vez. Era seu dever, afinal.

Não era para ela saber e a tentação o alcançou pela segunda vez mais cedo do que ele pensou. Dessa vez as razões ainda mais egoístas que da última vez. Se antes ele queria que a verdade salvasse a vida dela ou, pelo menos que fizesse com que ela visse que sua vida valia mais, que ela valia mais do que ela podia presumir, que ela era mais do que dano colateral, que ela não era descartável. Era bem mais simples agora, ele só queria que ela soubesse, porque ele não queria morrer sem ter dito.

Ao que parecia, ele estava ficando mais ousado. Ousado e cada vez menos merecedor. Ela estava indo para a guerra proteger sua família, sua vila, o homem que ela amava, ela não precisava carregar também o peso dos sentimentos dele. Então, quando ela veio até sua tenda desejar um tímido "boa sorte", não demonstrando nenhuma mágoa quanto ao fato de que era ele e não ela liderando o batalhão e implorou para que ele não se preocupasse com a segurança dela – como se ele pudesse, como se ele quisesse – ele engoliu sua confissão. E se ele morresse, ele seria capaz de descansar em paz sabendo que ela não sofreria nenhuma culpa graças ao segredo que ele guardava.

Não era para ela saber e mesmo se a vida o estivesse o deixando rapidamente, as palavras escapando de seus lábios cobertos de sangue não eram as de uma confissão. Se ele fosse honesto consigo mesmo, o pensamento de dizer-lhe a verdade nem ao menos havia passado por sua cabeça. Porque ele diria a ela? Para lhe causar dor? Ele podia ver pela expressão de completo abandono no rosto dela que ele já estava a fazer aquilo, e aquele seria seu único arrependimento.

Ele estava prestes a perde-la; seu corpo havia automaticamente se movido para protege-la. Mesmo sua morte vinda de um ato deliberado, não havia sido algo planejado, tanto que ele foi surpreendido pela dor e pela realização de que aquele era o fim e não haveria próxima vez.

Então, em vez de ser egoísta de dizer a ela, ele apenas tentou fazer com que o homem que ela amava entendesse o que ela estava tentando sacrificar e o que ele havia sacrificado em seu lugar.

E quando o fim veio, ele apenas se sentiu grato por ser ela a última coisa que ele iria ver.

Não era para ela saber, mas quando ele acordou na ala médica e viu os olhos molhados dela, o primeiro pensamento a cruzar sua menta havia sido "ela sabe agora".

E não havia como voltar atrás, mas ele se sente meio grato por estar em condição tão deplorável, já que assim pode fugir de seus problemas. É quase engraçado, porque agora que ele não pode usar as pernas – ou qualquer parte do corpo – ele está correndo da situação. Ainda assim, é impossível evitar sua própria verdade e ele tem que encarar o fato de que vem mentindo para si mesmo todos esses anos. Não era apenas para não a sobrecarregar que ele nunca havia dito a ela sobre seus sentimentos, era também porque ele sabia que ela amava a outro alguém e ele não queria ser rejeitado. Por isso que vê-la desistir da própria vida para salvar a _ele_ de novo e de novo havia sido tão doloroso e fez com que os reais sentimentos dela e sua completa desesperança tão óbvias que ele fez a única decisão que o salvaria de seu próprio sofrimento e ainda a ajudaria a ser vista por aquele a quem ela mais amava.

Ele não sabia o que havia o amaldiçoado com sobrevivência, mas ele não sentia nenhuma forma de gratidão. Sim, ele estava vivo para estar com ela, mas por quanto tempo? Em breve ela o deixaria, havia alguém mais forte para protegê-la sem seu lugar, alguém de quem ela gostava mais.

Não era para ela saber, mas oh ela sabia. Ela não usava palavras para demonstrar, ela não o questionou, ela apenas ficou com ele. Não era o lugar dela, todos sabiam, e ele podia ouvir os sussurros sobre como a princesa dos Hyuuga estava no comando da recuperação de um membro decaído da família secundária. Seu sacrifício somente lembrou a todos que apesar de seu status de gênio, ele ainda pertencia à casta mais baixa. Ela não se importava com nada daquilo – mas quando tinha ela se importado? – ou, surpreendentemente, com o falatório.

Mas, diferentemente dela, ele estava cheio de questões. Porque ela não estava lutando na guerra? Porque ela não estava com _ele_? E ele não suportou o silêncio por muito tempo, por mais que quisesse ser egoísta e mantê-la perto de si, pois pelo menos ela estava longe do perigo enquanto ele não tinha condições de protegê-la, mas ele sabia que aquilo não era próprio ou certo. Na ausência dele, era esperado que ela liderasse, outras pessoas precisavam dela, _ele_ precisava dela. Então ele perguntou.

"Chichi-ue me baniu do campo de batalha. Me mandou ajudar as alas médicas. Um jounin Hyuuga está liderando suas tropas e Naruto-kun... Ele não precisa de mim agora. Eu até mesmo suspeito que foi a seu pedido que chichi-ue me mandou embora. Ele me disse que está grato como sempre, que ele entendeu suas palavras, Neji-nii-san, mas ele não pode ser responsável por eu perder minha vida para proteger a dele outra vez. Ele disse que quer que eu tome mais cuidado com minha própria, porque eu também carrego outra vida em minhas mãos."

Não era para ela saber, e por maior parte do tempo ela fingia que não sabia. A guerra foi ganha, o Mundo Ninja tentava voltar à normalidade assim como a Vila de Konoha e seu Clã Hyuuga. Como era de se esperar, Neji estava fazendo progresso rápido dia após dia. E ele dava todos os créditos a ela, mesmo que não expressasse com palavras. Ele não ousava agradecê-la, pois sabia que ela não deveria estar bancando sua enfermeira e terapeuta, mas ele tentava compensar se esforçando ao máximo para se recuperar e ser útil a ela novamente. Ele amava estar sob a luz dela, mas não naquelas condições, seu lugar de direito era a sua sombra. Ele de fato perguntava, às vezes, porque ela não estava saindo em missões, porque estava sempre fazendo trabalho a baixo de seu status, mas ela raramente respondia, apenas sorria. Nenhum trabalho era a baixo dela, dizia, porque ela iria em missões tediosas quando poderia ficar com ele?

E ele quase ousava ter esperanças quando ela dizia aquilo.

Um dia, um ano após a guerra, ela voltou tarde carregando um sorriso triste. Ele não era dado a bisbilhotices, mas ele estava cansado e se sentindo frustrado com seu corpo inútil que se recusava a andar a quantidade de passos que ele havia decidido que iria andar naquele dia e ele não se importava se era bem mais do que o recomendado e esperado pelos médicos, ele só estava cansado de se sentir inválido. Então ele perguntou, na verdade mais meio que exigiu saber o que havia de errado com ela, ele só queria mais uma razão para ficar com raiva, mas ele não esperava o que ouviu.

Naruto estava deixando a vila novamente, ele e Haruno estariam se juntando a Uchiha em suas andanças e, antes de partir, ele havia procurado Hinata, dito a ela que estava grato, tão grato, mas não tinha como reciprocar seus sentimentos.

E, enquanto Neji a deixou chorar silenciosamente em seu ombro, perguntando a si mesmo como alguém poderia recusá-la, pela primeira vez ele não se sentiu sujo, porque a dor dela não lhe trouxe nenhuma alegria e ele nem achou eu deveria.

Não era para ela saber, mas ele descobriu que não era tão terrível como ele pensou que seria agora que ela sabia. Afinal, ele não tinha certeza se alguma coisa havia sequer mudado entre os dois. Ele tinha certeza que, Hinata sendo Hinata, ainda iria ter feito tudo que ela fez por ele depois do que havia acontecido na guerra mesmo se ela não soubesse. E mesmo tendo aquele sido seu maior segredo, se ele fosse honesto consigo mesmo, ele nunca havia escondido bem. Hanabi, especialmente, era extremamente boa em lembrá-lo disso. Ele só se preocupava que a informação poderia ser usada contra Hinata de alguma forma, e vivia com medo de que um dia seus superiores iriam força-lo fazer algo terrível usando-a como isca.

Mas, dois anos após a guerra, depois de sua total recuperação, ele colocou aquelas preocupações de manter seus sentimentos em segredo de lado e valsou com ela na frente de todo Clã e seus amigos, professores e outros membros da sociedade convidados para a festa de dezoito anos de Hinata, uma celebração não somente de sua chagada à vida adulta, mas também de sua restauração como herdeira do Clã. E sim, se alguém podia não dizer antes, até mesmo uma pessoa cega poderia ver que havia amor entre os dois.

Na mesma noite, Hiashi-sama procurou Neji e lhe fez a proposta que mudaria seu mundo.

Não era para ela saber, mas ele se viu tendo que confrontá-la sobre aquilo. Ela havia estado ciente por anos, ele tinha certeza, mas ela nunca disse nada, talvez para preservá-lo, afinal, Hinata não era alguém que dada a presumir coisas sobre outrem.

Semanas se passaram depois do aniversário dela, eles ainda se viam todos os dias, tendo sessões de treino junto todas as manhãs e chá antes de dormir. Se eles eram próximos antes, atualmente ele poderia dizer facilmente que não havia nada sobre ela que ele não sabia, nenhum segredo que eles não compartilhassem, excerto por aquele, e a proposta do líder do Clã. Mas aquilo não duraria.

Ele teve sua primeira missão a longo termo marcada e se perguntou se sua desculpa de dar tempo a ela não era uma desculpa para sua própria covardia. Mas ele estava partindo na manhã seguinte, ele não podia evitar a questão por mais tempo.

O único som que ela fez quando ele disse, quando ele finalmente disse que a havia amado, a odiado e a amado mais foi o da xícara tocando o chão de madeira.

"Então chichi-ue lhe disse sobre a decisão que tomou."

"Você sabia."

"Ele me disse depois da guerra."

"Mas ninguém sabia se eu iria sobrevier aos meus ferimentos ou se poderia ser capaz de lutar de novo, Hiashi-sama não iria te prender a um aleijado."

"Ele me disse que estava prestes a quebrar seu juramento a Hizashi-sama, que ele estava me libertando."

"Eu não entendo."

Ela suspirou. "Eu disse que ele não faria nada daquilo."

"Hinata-sama, o que você está dizendo?"

"Você conhece meu coração, não há nada que você não saiba sobre mim, Neji. Nós nos tornamos bons amigos, não nos tornamos? E você sabe, como eu sei, que eu não posso lhe dar tanto quanto você me deu."

Ele não esperava que ouvir aquilo doeria tanto quando doeu. E ele tomou um momento para respirar através da dor antes de responder. "Eu direi a Hiashi-sama de sua decisão, então."

"Minha decisão? Mas a decisão é sua. Eu só estou dizendo que um casamento comigo não seria a barganha mais favorável a você."

"Como?"

"Como eu poderia corresponder à altura a tanto amor e consideração? Você merece mais. Eu não quero que você fique preso para sempre a uma pessoa que não te merece para que nossa família seja consertada."

"Eu não acho que você entendeu o que eu disse antes. Sim, unir o Clã seria gratificante, seria melhor do que me vingar da morte de meu pai, seria dar ao seu sacrifício significado e ao sacrifício de cada pessoa com o selo, sim, eu quero isso, eu sempre quis, mas sabe o que eu também sempre quis, não importa o quão egoísta e impossível era?"

Ela engoliu em seco. "Então, você vai se casar comigo?" perguntou numa voz fraca.

"Sim."

Não era para ela saber, mas ele disse de novo e de novo na primeira noite que passaram juntos, quando ele ousou beijá-la, tocá-la como nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais secretos ele havia permitido a si mesmo fazer. E para sua maior surpresa e felicidade, ela, depois da timidez dos primeiros momentos, foi na verdade a primeira a buscá-lo.

Começou na noite de seu noivado depois que ele havia voltado da missão. Eles estavam caminhando pelos jardins ao luar, como eles sempre faziam e, antes de dizer boa noite, ela o beijou no canto dos lábios e pareceu esperar para que ele fizesse algo enquanto ele ficou lá, petrificado, antes de dizer boa noite e o deixá-lo.

Depois eles começaram a andar de mãos dadas, mas havia sido ele quem deu início. Ela havia ficado vermelha como uma maçã quando ele apanhou a mão que havia ficado roçando na dele quando eles andavam um ao lado do outro, ela pareceu tão chocada que ele quase largou imediatamente, mas ela entrelaçou os dedos aos dele e eles não quebraram o contado nem mesmo quando alcançaram a rua do mercado onde todos podiam vê-los.

Seu verdadeiro primeiro beijo – porque eles compartilharam um pequeno beijo de lábios selados na festa de noivado – aconteceu quando ela voltou da prova jounin. Ela havia passado! E a primeira coisa que ela fez ao sair da torre do Hokage foi jogar os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e beijá-lo, não se importando se seus amigos estavam olhando – e fazendo um monte de barulho por causa daquilo – ela somente o beijou e o beijou, com força e profundamente até que não houvesse mais ar em seus pulmões. Depois daquilo, eles se beijaram em lugares mais privados também, pois nenhum deles era muito fanático de demonstrações públicas de afeto, não importava que Kiba continuasse insistindo em chamá-los de exibicionistas depois daquilo.

Não era para ela saber, mas nos anos que se seguiram ele fez questão de que ela nunca duvidasse que ele a amava.


End file.
